


The Steward Prince

by ToxicTea



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M, M/M, Tags updated along the way, for now lets just chill, will mirror similar tags to its twin story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTea/pseuds/ToxicTea
Summary: This story is a follow along, chapter-by-chapter to Reiji's Little Toy. This story is from Reiji's perspective and will show his outlook on life, relationships with others including that of his brothers. Perhaps some future flashbacks as I get further along.*note on first chapter*





	The Steward Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I had been worried about RLT getting copied/plagiarised due to some questionable people in that fandom, it is still a concern of mine as I just would never know if something got ripped off - I don't really read fanfics despite a few of my friends. I would feel devastated if it ever happened and pissed off, but this story is more important to me.  
> It is essentially the same story, just a different perspective but that's what makes it really special to me. I relate a lot to Reiji's character as well as loving him. Writing as "him" is kind of therapeutic and mutuals on tumblr will know that these past few days have been rough.  
> I finally started this last night after weeks of meaning to start, so yes this story is focused on vampires and the cruel interactions but this in particular sings a special tune in my heart. It helped me focus last night and find some peace after some rough days.  
> So please if you do read this story I implore you not to be a piece of shit, seeing a mutual be ripped off in that shit show fandom has always made me dubious about sharing content for it but I do any way and though it is a fear I don't actually expect it to occur. Despite not expecting it to occur, I just want to note that if anything from this story gets ripped off you suck. The time I spent writing this was really special and calming, essentially escaping but still remaining all due to how it feels to write from Reiji's perspective. So please,  
> don't be a cunt .

There were numerous tasks meant for the eldest, it just so happened every single one was passed down to me. The good-for-nothing had been this way for at least over a century, at least when we were children adults coerced him into his duties. If only it was that simple.

As if I hadn’t already designated _his_ duties and scheduled them throughout my week in an orderly manner he had the nerve to drop _another_ task. Most years he had at least tended to certain matters but it seems the pathetic waste is occupied with his laziness – such a time consuming job I wonder how he could possibly cope with all the pressure.

Checking the time as I manifested outside the mansion doors, the limousine pulled up on time. Of course it would, the familiar that was ordered to control the family limousine obviously came from me. It would be too much for the good-for-nothing to pass on a simple task and the others are too impudent; abusing the function of familiars for their own desires.

The process of turning a human’s existence into a familiar is complex. You are corrupting a soul and stripping it of its will to do your bidding; the responsibility is larger than the ability for my brothers to comprehend.

Adjusting my glasses as I seated myself inside, sitting still and focusing my thoughts on the day ahead the familiar was ordered to drive. The task at hand, that was rudely passed off to me, was to consult with the principal of the school. Every year it was required for someone from our family to represent ourselves and discuss the previous year’s results. Those being how many times Laito committed indecent exposure with another student, the amount of fights Subaru would get into, the list of absences of _him_ when he is merely lying out in the hall and the times Ayato has disrupted the class. The only blessing was Kanato was deemed too strange with him and his ridiculous “teddy bear” no one bothered him, there were hardly any issues with him.

Another matter that would be discussed was how close any students got to potentially figuring out what we were. Those were mostly in part due to Ayato’s and Laito’s impulsive nature with the female students. As vampires we have the ability to make a bite feel pleasurable and instigate a form of temporary amnesia – ironically, those two tend to forget. It wasn’t that we weren’t allowed to feed off of the students but that merely precision and care was required.

How distasteful to be reminded once more how deplorable the others were.

Upon arriving at the school, I stepped out of the limousine and momentarily squinted. I detested having to step out during the day but apparently this matter had to be tended to at such a time. A sign was outside reading entrance exams were on-going. Sighing slightly I forced myself to keep moving onwards, the sooner this was done the quicker I could return to the mansion. This last minute addition to my schedule messed my planning poorly.

Walking up to the school, brow furrowed in slight frustration, it seemed my mind wandered. A rare and tedious reaction but it only mattered as because of it I didn’t see the girl in front of me. Apparently neither did she pay attention.

The girl walked straight into me, a bird like squawk leaving her mouth. Her dark hair bouncing on her shoulders as she swayed in response. Thin ovular lenses were perched on her face framing her iridescent blue eyes. As we both reacted to walking into the other it became evident to me her head was still in the clouds – amusing as she was so small, adding to her insignificance.

"The correct sound to leave your lips should be an apology." I scoffed, addressing her poor manners.

She pushed her glasses up as she gawked up at me, the lack of general awareness had me biting my tongue to refrain from punishing the human girl. Adjusting my own glasses, she winced slightly as if noting my action performed by my middle finger. Swearing at someone physically was crass and distasteful but under the guise of adjusting my glasses there was always a slight satisfaction.

Noting her lack of response my irritation furthered. "Your manners are utterly deplorable, do you not know its impolite to stare?"

Suddenly, her body jolted as if brought back to earth. "Oh yeah, right. So sorry about that! Like extra sorry! I wasn't looking."

"Obviously, otherwise you wouldn’t have been so careless. Excuse me." Scowling I made my leave, passing by the girl and leaving her behind.

It was interesting how slight an interaction could be for me to despise them and add them to my personal “what if?” list. As in, what if I could get away with mass murdering the humans in this realm with no repercussions. The thought always entertained me.

Locating the room being used for the meeting the principal was already present, wringing his wrists as he stared out the window. His shifty demeanour reflected poorly as the sun light streamed in, illuminating the beads of sweat forming on his crinkled forehead. The man was balding, hair turned grey long ago from either age or the knowledge of his cooperation. His measly form was insulting to the room.

“Excuse me,” I said, announcing my arrival as the man squirmed as he turned under my gaze.

“Ah, my apologies sir I didn’t hear you come in!” His croaky voice hurried for excuses.

“Naturally,” I adjusted my glasses and motioned to the leather seats in the room, a table situated between them – the only furniture in the room. “Perhaps we should begin?”

He nodded jerkily and sat opposite me, “So I believe this is a first time you have held this meeting, is it not?”

“Focus on the matter arranged for discussion if you please,” My instruction prompting him to pick up a binder from the table.

“Of course! A-apologies!” His old man smell was beginning to offend my senses. “So to be brief sir the target goal was not met this year, statistically we were five-point-four percent short.”

Damn that Shu, he never informed me of the previous year’s results. “And how has that reflected in past years?” I only have myself to blame, relying on that lazy space for information – I should’ve researched that prior myself.

“In all it has been the best year, but we had raised the target goal this time hence it seemed we had not reached it.”

“I see,” I withheld a sigh. “Very well, what matter of subject was the main issue?”

“That would be Laito, sir. The same as last time.”

 _That perverted moron_. “In reflection of previous accounts?”

“It’s remained in a tight range sir.” He closed the binder, looking on the edge of relief. “I believe this year will remain similar as the ones before, nothing we can’t manage.”

“Oh, is that so?”

He nodded, eagerly smiling. “Ah yes, we have kept everything quite stable!”

“How pathetic,” I remarked causing him to flinch. “You haven’t at all strived for better results have you? Perhaps in part to my brother tending these meetings previously but that does not excuse your deplorable approach to your work. Have the necessary copies sent onwards to the Sakamaki mansion for further review, I shall conclude the meeting here as your lame work ethic repulses me.”

He jumped to his feet, bowing so low his forehead nearly brushed the table. “My apologies! I assure you this job is of the most importance to me sir!”

“Then perform better, if the results don’t show it I will make amends to your job description and life expectancy.”

Leaving the man pathetically still bowed down, I began quickly descending from the building. The journey in the limousine didn’t feel quick enough. The brightness from sunlight irritated my eyes and I was feeling weary. I would have to administer some of those eye drops I procured the other week.

Entering the mansion, before I could search for where I placed the drop bottle, a loud clang ran and reverberated through the walls. There was never any peace nor rest in this forsaken mansion.


End file.
